Ichiou's Son
by Kizee
Summary: Ichious Takuma had adopted a vampire boy when Kaname himself was a child. Kiechii lives with Ichiou at his boarding school as a boy toy. Little Kaname comes into the picture as well after his parents' deaths... But can Kiechii escape?
1. Kiechii

_Late Spring- Age 9_

Ichiou led little Kiechii with a awkward grip around his wrist. It was loose like he was being given some freedom, yet tight as if to dare him to run to only be held back. Filled with overpowering thoughts of fear, guilt, betrayal, and confusion; Kiechii followed obediently.

"Ichiou… you tricked me, didn't you? " Kiechii gulped at his sudden outburst. Almost afraid he'd be struck for speaking aloud in the dead silence of the night. The corners of Ichiou's mouth twitched upward, showing his white sharp fangs.

"Kiechii, no matter what your reasoning, what happened tonight was _your_ fault."

"But!"

"You killed."

"Wait!"

"You lied!"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"You ran," Ichiou hissed. Kiechii twisted his small fist away from Ichiou and pushed his body. His two hands were open as he shoved the creepy man away. Then, realizing this was the only man who'd accept him now, he ruffled up Ichiou's shirt in his fists; making no effort to run farther away or get closer. His head hung low and tears rushed to his eyes that he let mischievously fall to the ground.

The _Plop, Plop _sound and the way the ground absorbed the water strangely resembled blood to him. It made him angrier. Not only at this man in front of him but at himself for being aloud to be used so easily. This only made the tears fall faster and his sobs grow louder. Without thinking, Kiechii ran into the man's arms. This could very well be the only creature alive that would accept him now. At the time, he didn't care what became of him. He didn't want to look back. He just needed someone to be there with him; here and now. To know his background but still put up with him. Morph and mold him the way a real parent should. Whether good or bad, the man in front of him was this person. The one he _couldn't escape from._

"_You aren't wanted anymore," Ichiou told him. Kiechii didn't want to listen. He knew this all to well. There was no reason for it to be thrown into his face._

"_Please, just stop," Kiechii raised his voice, followed by a small sniffle._

"_You have nerve asking something like that. I'd like to remind you who's the one crying here," A man next to Ichiou fussed. He was extremely tall and mean looking._

_Kiechii jolted back and balled up small fist to rub his eyes. "I am not!"_

"_You are-"_

"_Damian! There's no need to argue with a child. Have more honor than that!" Ichiou scolded and knelt down to Kiechii's level. He pulled out a fancy handkerchief and handed it to Kiechii while Damian mumbled an apology. _

_Kiechii unfolded the cloth slowly like it was fragile and could be broken at any random time. Soon enough though, he blew his nose in it like it was jus another tissue. Damian scoffed at the boy's attentiveness while Ichiou watched Kiechii's every movement._

"_Thanks," Kiechii said awkwardly to Ichiou. He then looked at the snot rag in his hand and threw it in Damian's face. Damian didn't find it as funny as Kiechii did because his face was painted with utter disgust as his hand raised above his head. He motioned quickly forward to strike the boy but Ichiou grabbed his wrist._

"_I cant believe that you'd think of rebuking a child I have obviously deemed worthy in front of my own eyes, commander. I demand an explanation." _

_Kiechii eyed both men curiously. They were… arguing because of him? "Um…"_

_Both men turned to him and Ichiou asked, "What is it, boy?"_

"_I caused a disturbance again. Gomenesi," Kiechii looked down guiltily. _

_Ichiou smiled faintly. "Kiechii? In that room behind you is where my grandson stays when he visits. He's about your age. Please go inside and wash up and put on some knew clothes. I need to… talk with Commander Damian here." Damian swallowed uneasily and Kiechii nodded. He turned and retreated to the room._

"_Two weeks," Ichiou hissed. "Two."_

"_Whatever you say, sir."_

"_He'll be enrolled into your training unit specifically after that. For now, two weeks. Gain his trust. Get him to accept the mark. I don't want a repeat of you," Ichiou said coldly._

_Damian's nose wrinkled at the comment with great distaste. Still, he answered, "Yes, Ichiou."_

_. . . ._

_Weeks past and Ichiou had slowly gained Kiechii's complete trust. "The son he always wanted" he would say. Kiechii wasn't to agreeable with this new situation and his new surroundings. But he didn't hate it, either. _

"_Soon," Ichiou would tell Damian. "Soon, I'll make the mark."_


	2. Marked

_OMK! Thanks to __Rinako for reviewing this! Made me want to put up the next chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

_Fall- 9_

Weeks turned into months at Ichiou's… academy. _Academy_, Kiechii decided. That was most definitely the word. As the weeks past Kiechii was granted more and more freedom from his little room.

"This is my grandson's room," Ichiou had once said with a unreadable expression. "A few years ago he'd come here often. He trained at our facilities like you will. In fact, he was about your age when he first started to come."

Kiechii had raised his head from his pillow. "So I'm the replacement?"

Ichiou laughed. "Heh… no. You'll be different, Kiechii."

Kiechii looked back down… _how_?

One day while Kiechii and Ichiou were playing chess in the little room Kiechii stopped.

"Ichiou?"

"Hm? That one moves up and then to the side."

"I know how to play chess! Oh, by the way, Check Mate." Kiechii moved his piece quickly and Ichiou's eyes widened. "But listen!"

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

"Well you know how you always say 'I'm different'?" Kiechii twisted a white pawn around on the table.

"Yes, you are," Ichiou answered automatically.

"Well how? What's so important about me? No matter how I look at it I'm a replacement of… Takuma-kun, I think."

Ichiou began placing the chess pieces back into the wooden box. "Kiechii, do you enjoy it here?"

Kiechii thought. "Well I don't _hate_ it here…"

"Yes, yes, but after you betrayed your people; being here with me is the best choice, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Listen, you can't stay in here forever. I've given you boundaries, have I not?"

Kiechii nodded. "Damian says it's a matter of time before I start training here."

"Would you like that?"

Kiechii nodded again. "Well yeah!"

"Kiechii, Damian is very similar to you when he was younger."

"Don't compare me to that!"

"Just hear me out. Damian made a mistake along the way and if that were to ever happen I want to protect you."

"I don't really get it."

"No, of course you don't. I'm saying I need to place some of my magic in you. It will keep you connected to me for protection and give you more power to start your training. All the kids enrolled here already posses some form of magic," Ichiou said.

"So you're just going to transfer magic to me so I can be like everyone else?"

"It creates a strong bond. Like master and servant," Ichiou explained, choosing his words carefully. "Both must agree."

Kiechii twirled his thumbs around in his lap while he thought. "I'm indebted to you, Ichiou-dojo," he finally replied.

"Then come here, Kiechii." Ichiou held out his hand. Kiechii stood up and took it. With one hand Ichiou held Kiechii's. In the other he touched the rim of Kiechii kimono and began to slide it off his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Relax. It will take a moment. Close your eyes."

Kiechii did so. Ichiou pulled out Kiechii's right arm and lifted his finger up to his mouth. Using one of his sharp, ancient fangs, he pricked himself. He then began to right in the ancient language down Kiechii's arm. The words being written swirled around them in deep black, creating a wind. Ending with the tip of Kiechii's middle finger, Ichiou held up his hand to Kiechii's mouth.

"Lick," he commanded. Kiechii held out his tongue and tasted another person's lifeblood for the very first time. Being a vampire child, Kiechii had absorbed the energy from the people around him. This was a completely different feeling. He could feel the blood fuse with his own as his body thirsted for more. Kiechii never wanted to let go of this lovely taste.

When he was finally forced to it all stopped. All of it at once. The wind died off instantly, the circling words disappearing through the walls, all the loose papers and curtains that had been dancing freely relaxed too. Kiechii watched his blood stained arm absorb into his flesh. It first glowed red but eventually faded to a black. The room was completely still besides Ichiou's long deep huffs and Kiechii's stifled short pants.

"I hope I didn't introduce blood to you to soon," Ichiou mumbled and stood up.

"Ichiou! That was amazing! Extraordinary! Ecstatic! Congenial! Erratic! A-"

"You will start classes in a week. Get used to your power by then. I must go now," Ichiou said and stepped out of the door. Kiechii watched as he shut it. It was the last time _Ichiou would visit him there again._

"_Now, Ichiou?" Damian asked. He leaned against the wall to the left of the door._

"_Yes, Damian. Now. Don't disappoint me," Ichiou growled and walked past Damian, his cape flowing with each step._


	3. True Nature

_Winter- 9_

"Ki-e-chii!" Damian yelled as he busted out of the lecture hall's doors. His discipline whip was tightly in his hand. It had been almost an entire month since Kiechii had been enrolled into his training unit and all it had caused Damian was extra stress. Kiechii, being chosen by Ichiou, had special rights. Rights which he over abused multiple times in counting. Damian had been ordered from the very beginning not to rebuke the child physically. A key point in which Kiechii soon realized. His smirking comments at Damian and his constant spit wads towards the back of his neck had just about done it for Damian. Today, after the assignment he had been given was morphed into a paper airplane, Damian had had it.

Kiechii dashed through the dining hall, waving to the lunch ladies and saluting the other generals. He could see Damian now, fuming with rage. It made him laugh. Was it really his fault that Damian would let his emotions change so freely?

. . . .

Their five minute chase turned into twenty and Damian _still_ couldn't catch the so called 'twerp'. It made him look pathetic and lowly, he realized that. He also realized that Kiechii had been smarter than he had thought. The boy had always thought things through and escaped being cornered numerous times skillfully. Giving into defeat, Damian called in his higher ranked division. The teenage boys and few girls all joined in.

Kiechii, now hiding, welcomed them in this chase. His new position was stationed at the top of one of the buildings. He ducked along the edge as all the higher-ups searched for him.

"Hey! I found him!" It wasn't long before Kiechii was spotted. A blonde male who couldn't be much older than him stood at the stairwell. He ran up to confront Kiechii. "Come 'ere wittle guy," the boy sang. Kiechii glared, stomped on his foot, and began to run back down the stairs. There he was stopped by two twins with white hair. In their hands was some rope. Kiechii automatically turned back around to go back to the roof. Reaching there only made him run into the blonde once again. He was trapped. And not even by Damian.

"Sorry, Kiechii-kun." One of the peppy twins said cheerfully as he tied up his wrists.

Kiechii looked around for weak points. There were many. Finally he kicked the blonde in the stomach and knelt down to swing his foot around and trip the twins. Untying the rope Kiechii got up to the side of the building. He jumped to the nearest power line and used the rope to slide down it to a lower building.

A lower building where Damian was waiting.

Panicking, Kiechii let go of the rope. What was he to do? If he was caught, he'd let Damian win. As Kiechii fell he could only hope he'd land on something soft. Like a truckload of pillows. Was that to much to ask?

Apparently, considering he landed in a piled up hill of crates.

"Ow…" Kiechii mumbled. He was stuck in a crate and many of the broken wood peaces had torn his skin.

Damian walked up to Kiechii, acting high and mighty. Kiechii grunted and jerked his head to get his bangs out of his face. Damian grabbed Kiechii's wrist and yanked him upwards. He never released his grip no matter how Kiechii protested.

The blonde rushed up to them, followed by the two twins. They saluted him while waiting for chastisement.

"Good work," Damian praised and stepped through them.

They all moved out of his way and looked at each other curiously. Good work?

. . . .

"Ichiou!" Damian slid open the door to Ichiou's room. He was at a desk filing papers. "If I can't punish it, why don't you?" Damian pushed Kiechii in and he fell to the ground. He slammed the slide door shut and walked off.

"Baka sensei," Kiechii mumbled. He stood up.

"Kiechii," Ichiou's tone was harsh. Kiechii looked at Ichiou. "What happened?"

"Stuff happened… in class and Damian was after me so I ran. It took him a whole hour to catch me!" Kiechii threw out his arms dramatically.

"You should listen to your commander."

"He's a baka," Kiechii muttered.

Ichiou stood up and walked over to the boy. He grabbed his hand and threw him onto the bed. Ichiou sat down next to him and held down his weak arms by his head with one hand on each side. Kiechii's face grew red for some reason.

"Wh-what-"

"Sh…" Ichiou commanded. He leaned in closer to Kiechii. His head slowly creeping towards the nape of Kiechii's neck. He was so close, Kiechii could feel the moisture in his breath. Kiechii felt his arms numb and his small fists loosened. He whimpered slightly and his closed eyes twitched. Letting go of his left arm, Ichiou lifted it to Kiechii's face. Rubbing his cheek first, Ichiou traced Kiechii's body. Kiechii felt the ice cold hand as it felt his neck and to his dismay, up his shirt before making its way back down. When Ichiou started into his pants, Kiechii bit his lip. He wasn't going to scream. He wasn't going to show weakness.

At the same time, Ichiou's mouth was kissing his neck. Ichiou inhaled deeply and licked him.

"Ichi…ou," Kiechii said between pants. "I'll listen… Please… just stop."

Ichiou sighed and pulled his face away to look into Kiechii's eyes. "I'll apologize to Damian and his students so please! Move your freakin' hand, perv!"

Ichiou laughed but made no effort to move. "Can I take your word for that?"

"Yes!" Kiechii cried out, his cheeks were still as red as ever. "Ask Damian later if you won't trust me!"

"I trust you, Kiechii. I trust you more than you'll ever get."

Ichiou finally pulled away his hand and stood up.

"Ichiou?" Kiechii asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," Kiechii mumbled. Looking down at the bedding as he sat up cross-legged. He wasn't really sure what for but he felt like it was the only thing to say. Ichiou smirked and walked back to Kiechii's side. "No please!" Kiechii bowed his head from the bed but Ichiou made no effort to seduce him again. Instead he patted Kiechii on the head, ruffling his hair.

"I trust you," he had said again.

. . . .

"… it was wrong. I apologize," Kiechii finished. He bowed to Damian and then to his elite class of students. He now noticed the three boys that had assisted in his capture. The blonde looked only a two or three years older than him but the twins seemed almost younger. _These units aren't ranked by age… but skill_, Kiechii realized.

"It's okay, Kiechii-kun!" the blonde male chirped.

"Say, Damian-sama, Kiechii-kun is definitely up to our level if _you can't even catch him. You should enroll him with us!" one of the twins said._

"_Yeah," the blonde one agreed, "it'd give me a chance to take revenge on the runt." _

_He punched his open hand with a fist teasingly like he was wanting to beat him up._

"_Never," Damian said automatically. The kids all whined but he slammed his fist on the chalkboard right behind Kiechii. "Who wants to speak up?"_

_The class was silent. Not only in a fearful way, but respected as well._

"_Um thank you for the thoughts. May I take my leave?" Kiechii asked. Damian nodded and Kiechii dashed for the door. As he opened it he rubbed his eyes so he didn't notice the man in front of him until they collided._

"_Oops," Kiechii rubbed his nose and looked up to see Ichiou. "Ichiou!"_

_Ichiou placed his hand on Kiechii shoulder and walked him back into the room. Everyone in the room immediately stood and saluted. Kiechii remembered Ichiou having great authority but didn't expect something like this. _

"_Damian? I think Haru has a point," Ichiou said. The white haired twin smiled. "That doesn't excuse his speaking out of place though." _

_Haru's face fell and he bowed, "Forgive me."_

_The blonde repeated the same motions as the twin._

"_You have a respectable class, Damian. Their skills are outstanding." The class all smiled._

"_Yes, Ichiou, but-"_

"_Kiechii's performance today may have been out of line, as he was punished for it," Kiechii blushed again, "but if he could stay away from someone like yourself, Damian, I think he is more than worthy to join." _


	4. Guest

_Mid-Winter- 9_

Weeks passed at the academy, Kiechii now taking the advanced classes. Not much changed. Kiechii's classmates were harsher to him. They did not find most of his games as amusing as the youngers. He had become friends with the Twins; Haru and Hikaru, learning that Hikaru did not talk and that Damian used to punish him for it. Maki was the shining blonde. He radiated his energy and everyone always seemed to be in great spirits around him. He was immature, much like Kiechii, but Kiechii was special.

No matter how far Ichiou went, how much bare skin laid between the two, Ichiou never bit him. Not once.

One day Damian dragged Kiechii into Ichiou's room, pushing him harshly, making him stumble but regain his balance. The others (Maki and The Twins) stood outside the door guiltily.

"What happened, Damian?" Ichiou looked up from he letter he was writing curiously. It had to be bad enough for the little Kiechii not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Sir, these boys snuck into the secret base and stole the… " Damian didn't need to finish.

"It has always been rule number ONE not to enter that room." Ichiou yelled. The kids all winced.

"The last soldier was executed," Damian added with a smile. Maki straightened his back and faced forward with an emotionless expression. The twins did the same. Kiechii looked down guiltily.

"Was it returned?" Ichiou asked furiously.

"They wouldn't give it to me," Damian said.

Kiechii moved his hand and reached into his pocket. He held it out but never looked up.

Damian picked it up and thonked Kiechii on the head. Ichiou glared.

"I-it wasn't opened, Ichiou. And it was my idea so just kill me," Kiechii begged.

"As if I'd ever kill you," Ichiou said, "Damian, I'd like to keep Kiechii again. Please deal with the others how you please."

Damian cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

"Without killing them. They're just kids."

"Lucky kids who are lucky they didn't open that," Damian grumbled but slammed the door shut with the kids following glumly.

"Kiechii, today of all days," Ichiou said harshly. Kiechii was looking at the door where his friends had left. He was never sure which penalty was worse: their's or his?

Having to leave that thought behind and only worry about himself for the moment Kiechii let himself be lead into Ichiou's bathroom. Ichiou began unbuttoning Kiechii's shirt and Kiechii started to help by starting from the bottom. Ichiou smacked his hand away. After undressing the rest of him, Ichiou lifted Kiechii into a bathtub and began tracing his hands up his back. Kiechii had learned by now that Ichiou wasn't feeling him just to feel him. He was recreating the symbols that ran up his arm. Kiechii's face was red as always but he had learned to stay silent.

"One of these days I really should hurt you," Ichiou thought to himself. Kiechii shuttered at the thought. There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Until then," he turned the knob of the tub water to as hot as it would go. "Do NOT change the temperature on this and do NOT leave this tub. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ichiou," Kiechii mumbled already eyeing the water that was creeping towards him. Was Ichiou going to boil and eat him?

Ichiou shut the door to the bathroom and left to go greet the guests that were here. Kiechii had no clue. He was concentrating hard on not whimpering at the feel of the hot water.

. . . .

Kiechii breathed deeply in the tub full half way of the steaming water. The mirrors were completely steamed over. Surely Ichiou wouldn't noticed if he switched to cool water for a _little while. Kiechii moved the lever and wiped off the water with a towel in his reach. Kiechii then began to wonder who the guests could be. Probably just some old geezer business men, Kiechii thought and concentrated on listening through the wall. It almost sounded like another kid's voice. _

"_New student?" Kiechii wondered. He stepped out of the tub despite his orders and went to the door._

"_I smell his blood, Ichiou. You're planning to revive Rido, are you not?" the younger voice accused._

"_The vile has been secured in this facility. It just so happens one of my prized pupils was able to steal it out of curiosity today and that is why it is with me. Rest assured, my position in this game is to remain still for this period of time." Kiechii heard Ichiou say. In the box was… blood? Of… 'Rido'?_

"_I see. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions. I do not wish to cause conflicts between the council. This is between us purebloods so please, do stay out of it." the other voice said. Kiechii opened the door a crack. Pureblood Rido? Then who was the other voice? Kiechii peaked into the bedroom._

"_Kaname-sama." Ichiou was on his knee in front of a small, brown haired boy. Ichiou held the boys hand out and brought it to his face. He inhaled deeply and bared his fang. Kiechii gasped and slammed the door. Ichiou wouldn't bite him… then why?_

_Out of curiosity Kiechii opened the door again, this time greeted by the kid called Kaname with red eyes._

"_Uh…" before Kiechii could speak he was knocked out._


	5. Baka sama

"Ichiou, he's waking up." a little boy stood over Kiechii. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a reddish brown. Kiechii blinked for a second and then felt a breeze where he knew he should not. He quickly grabbed a towel to cover up himself. The boy smiled and hopped up on the sink, he kicked his legs back and forth as Ichiou came in.

"What I don't understand is why you had a naked boy in your bathroom, Ichiou. He's not even human. A new game of yours?"

Ichiou laughed uneasily. "Kaname-sama, please don't tease like that. This is Kiechii."

"Your new one?"

"You could say it like that."

"New what?" Kiechii asked as he sat up.

"You're in no position to talk, boy. Why did you change the water temperature against orders?" Ichiou demanded.

Kiechii thought. That's right, he had changed the water, gotten out of the tub, and must have slipped and hit his head. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry,"

"No your not," the boy said. Kiechii glared at him. Who the heck was he? And why had Ichiou addressed him as 'sama'?

"Kiechii, this is Kaname Kuran-sama. A pureblood. Please pay your respects."

"How do you do, Kaname-sama, I am your humble servant, Kiechii. Do with me as you please,"

Kiechii said.

"And do you really mean that?" Kaname leaned in to Kiechii's neck and bared his fangs. Kiechii didn't move. Ichiou had done things like this many times. Kaname leaned back like he was bored. "How often do you play with this kid? It's gross," Kaname mumbled, "Okay well hurry up and finish. I'll be waiting."

Kaname walked out and shut the bathroom door. Ichiou's face turned from unreadable to raged. Ichiou lifted Kiechii to his feet, dropping his towel and dignity, and turned him around. He grabbed Kiechii's hands and guided them over to the towel rack. He squeezed his hands over his, hinting that Kiechii should grip the rack. Kiechii looked in the clearer mirror. Behind him Ichiou leaned in closer and hugged him. Without saying a word, Ichiou pulled a knife from his pocket. He dragged the blade up to the right of his shoulder. He made a gash that slid down straightly to the bottom left of his back with the knife. The deep slit bled red as did Kiechii's lip from trying not to cry out.

"Forgive me, Kiechii, I have to do something. Now you must go apologize and offer your blood to Kaname-sama for eavesdropping on our conversation."

Kiechii spun around. "But-"

Ichiou licked the blade. "You didn't think that blood was for me, did you?"

"Why should I through myself before some kid?"

Ichiou glowered.

"Fine, I get it," Kiechii said uneasily and put on his pants. He stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Ichiou behind. Kaname was sitting at the table where he and Ichiou used to play chess, drinking tea.

"Ugh… Kaname-sama?"

Kaname took one last sip of his tea before setting it down. "What is it?"

"Pardon my actions earlier. Listening in is inexcusable," Kiechii mumbled. He knelt down before the Pureblood Lord.

"Tch," Kaname sounded, "Tch. Ha… hehe… haha!"

Kiechii looked up. The boy was…. Laughing at him? He was being forced to apologize to only be humiliated?

"Shut up!" Kiechii growled. He stood up and tried to punch the pureblooded brat in the face. Of course, Kaname caught his fist within his left hand. He squeezed his fist so hard it popped his knuckles.

Kaname pulled Kiechii in closer and turned Kiechii so his bloody back face him. He inhaled deeply and Kiechii flinched.

"Ichiou is… really tempting me," Kiechii inhaled once more. He then examined his back once more.

"He doesn't abuse you," It was like the young pureblood's words were meant as a question. He sounded so sure that it was more of a statement.

Kiechii turned slightly. "… no."

With an unsatisfied grunt, the young pureblood leaned to Kiechii's lower left. He ran his tongue across the sliver. It stung like hell. Kiechii moaned. Not a 'Ichiou's doing nasty things in my bubble moan'. It was a cry of pure pain. Kaname seemed to heel the gap as his tongue ran over the cut, but he was making it hurt. Purposely. And it did but Kiechii wasn't going to show it. Purposely.

"You can go now," Kaname licked his lips before shoving Kiechii off his lap. Kiechii put a fist over his heart and bowed before leaving the room. Only then did the rush of embarrassment hit him. His cheeks reddened as he walked down the hall shirtless.

Ichiou clicked the bathroom door open and resumed his seat across from Kaname where they were having their conversation.

"Ichiou, I really hate that boy," Kaname mumbled as he took another sip of his tea. He began coughing and chocking uncontrollably.

"What is it, Kaname-sama?" Ichiou stood up and ran over to the young boys aid.

"Now I _really hate that kid," he said as he swirled the flakes of pepper around in his cup._


	6. Baka sama returns

Spring- 13

That was not the only time Kiechii and Kaname had met, though it was their first. A few years later they would meet again.

"Ichiou! Damian is chasing me so I'm turning myself in today before he beats the crap out of my innards first. So rape me or whatever already and send me on my way," Kiechii said smoothly with his hands up as he walked in the room. He looked around to find no Ichiou; but the bathroom light was on.

"Old man's taking a dump," Kiechii concluded and began stripping off his shirt. It wasn't that he liked being touched by an old man. It was disturbing. He just had it coming.

His shirt was at the end of his arms when the room door opened. Kiechii over to see Kaname Kuran, maturing, as he was, and two parents that looked much like him; Juuri and Haruka.

"Oh," Kiechii froze and they looked back. "Uh…"

"You all can find a place to sit in here. I'll have a maid prepare tea…" Ichiou said as he came up from behind the Kurans. "Oh, Kiechii."

The room was silent for a long time before Kaname interrupted it with a small chuckle.

"Heh… eheh." Kaname smiled as he covered his mouth. "He never ceases to amuse me. Ha!"

Kiechii felt his cheeks flush. "Shut up! Baka Kuran!"

"Kaname!" Juuri warned.

"Kiechii!" Ichiou barked.

Both boys pretended to laugh but gave each other death glares, promising to kill the other if ever given the chance.

"I haven't been around many kids my age that much… Let me try this again. I'm Kaname Kuran. Will you be my friend?"

It was a quick, no-second thought reply: "No."

As fast as Kaname could retaliate, Kiechii was already out the door. He bumped into the Kurans on his way out, stopped, apologized to Mrs. Kuran for shoving her, and left to go hide from Darius.

Kaname slumped onto the bed and sprawled out, his feet kicking over the edge. "He never changes. I dislike people like that."

"Kaname!" Juuri said again, "Ichiou, sorry about that."

Ichiou held up a hand to dismiss her from talking. "No, don't worry about it. Those two are just too different."

Kaname smirked and rolled over onto his side so that his back faced them and they started their meeting.

. . . .

Kiechii found Hikaru in the supply closet Damian had yet to catch them in. The back of his shirt was hooked on the rack on the inside of the door.

Kiechii ran in an shut the door quietly before slumping down next to a mop and bucket. He looked up at Hikaru hanging there before chuckling. "Heh… Maki put you there?"

He nodded.

"He's so protective of you both."

He nodded.

"He talked to me about it once. You three grew up in the same orphanage before you were recruited by Ichiou here…"

Hikaru starred blankly at Kiechii. Looking like Kiechii should share his past with them.

"Well… I, uh, came from an island before I was assigned here. Nothing much."

Hikaru had a puzzled look on his face. Almost saying "Why does Ichiou treat you special?"

"And… my dad was really close friends with Ichiou. They go way back," Kiechii mumbled and broke eye contact with the small boy.

The room was silent for a long time until an oh-so-familiar whine came for right outside the door.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damian-sama! Come on! I'm sure there's a different closet with a mop somewhere else! This ghost hall gives me the creeps!" Haru complained. Damian held him by his ear and dragged him down the hall.

"Heh… fat chance. You're mopping the floors for the rest of the day unless you feel like telling me where Maki is."

Haru made up more excuses as to why Damian could not open the closet but it only made Damian reach it faster. He slammed open the door with one open hand and still pinched Haru's ear with the other.

Kiechii sat there like a deer about to get shot with a hunter four feet away from him.

"Dam…ian," Kiechii said hoarsely and gulped. Damian let go of Haru and grabbed Kiechii's hand, thrusting him up so fast into his fist that was coming the opposite direction. Kiechii coughed and dropped to his knees.

"Kiechii!" Haru yelled from behind. Damian turned around to slap him but Maki grabbed his hand.

"Okay you win, Damian. We surrender."

Damian dropped his hand and looked at his captures. It must have felt good to be in control. "Kiechii, I'm sure Ichiou will want to see you-"

Kiechii coughed again before trying to stand. He wobbled and Maki held him up; Kiechii's arm around his shoulder.

"He has company. I was already there," He forced out.

"Turning yourself in before hand, eh? You know when you're beat," Damian said cockily, "So who was this 'company'?"

"Heh… wouldn't you like to know," Kiechii smirked back. Damian was ready to punch Kiechii again but Maki stepped in between them.

"_We said we give up, Damian-sama." _

_Damian straightened back out and fixed his uniform collar. He crept back into the closet and slowly turned to see if anyone was hiding behind the door. Both Maki and Haru held their breath._

_No one was there._

"_Right. So do you care to join these boys for punishment then, Kiechii? "_

"_Yes, sir," Kiechii replied automatically. He always wondered what happened to them while he was practically being raped. _

_Maki looked over at him when Damian took the lead and whispered to Kiechii, "You gonna be okay?"_

_Kiechii nodded and slid his hand off his shoulder to walk on his own._

_Haru skipped up next to him. "Where's…" _

_Kiechii didn't need him to finish to know he was talking about Hikaru. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and jerked his head upwards._

"_Smart," Maki praised and ruffled his hair. Haru punched him playfully on the arm._

_The kids proceeded down the hall obediently until the cam across a four way split hall. Looking at each other the boys all smiled and took of in different directions._

"_Hey!" Damian yelled and thrusted both of his hands out towards a hall. Maki was trapped in a binding spell._

_When Kiechii and Haru stopped in their hallways Maki made his best effort to talk. "Go! I can break out of this."_

_Both kids nodded and sprinted away, hearing the cracks of magic fighting magic behind them. _


	7. Losses

As always, they had been caught.

Kiechii, Maki, and Haru were sentenced to 500 laps around the entire school. After that they were sentenced to kitchen duty for dinner. Damian never did find Hikaru so he let him slip. The young lad climbed out of the vents and was now helping the others in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kiechii," one of Kiechii's upperclassmen said to him while he handed her a clean tray.

"Hi, Alice," Kiechii said back automatically.

Alice leaned in closer. "There's an open room down the left wing that leads to a boiler room. The boiler room leads to other janitor rooms. Surely you've noticed those wood panels by now."

"Yea but-"

"Sh, I'll show you later if you want."

"Sounds great, Alice."

"Yay! It's a date then. I'll meet you outside the cafeteria at seven when you're done cleaning up."

"Shouldn't I tell the others?"

"Huh? No, don't worry about it. You can show them later. It looks less suspicious if just you and I go."

"Alright then."

Alice winked at him and left to grab the rest of her meal: salad, apple, and water bottle.

After dinner the boys cleaned up and locked down. When Kiechii went to meet Alice at the other exiting door, no one was there. Kiechii, assuming he just got stood up, left. But he didn't see why he would. Almost every girl in the academy had heard about him and Maki with the little twin sidekicks. Ridiculous, yes, but no one would ever think of ditching him.

As he walked down the dormitory with Maki and the twins he was completely engrossed in his own thoughts. Now that he thought about it, every girl that he started to like or got really close to him vanished. He had asked Ichiou once. He had told him they all "transferred." But this had to be a coincidence. There was just no way.

. . . .

The next day Alice didn't show up in class. He asked two of her roommates where she was but they said she never returned last night. He was going down the halls to demand that Ichiou tell him where she was when he bumped into something.

Kaname Kuran.

"Excuse me, Kaname-sama," Kiechii nodded and started walking past him. After taking one step past him, he couldn't move.

"Do you have something to say?" Kaname asked.

"Not particularly. I didn't know you were still here…" Kiechii thought for a moment and then smirked. "No, I'm not here to apologize to you, Kuran."

"What? That's not what I meant- I mean, if anything, I should be the one apologizing to you, Kiechii-kun. I'm sorry."

Kiechii raised his eyebrows. "What the fu- Oh! Mister and Misses Kuran!" Kiechii was suddenly freed from the spell. He put a fist over his heart and bowed. "How-do-you-do?"

Haruka smiled. "We didn't have a chance to talk to Ichiou's next heir, did we?"

"Next heir?"

"Huh? He never told you?" Juuri asked while twirling her hair, "Isn't that why you're always with him?"

"I guess it is…" Kiechii thought for a second.

"Oh no, Haruka! I think we told him something he wasn't supposed to know!"

"Shall I erase his memory again?" Kaname asked with a hint of spite in his tone.

"A…again?" Kiechii looked at them all. He decided to make a dash for it to go talk to Ichiou. Each step he took, one of the Kurans blocked it while they talked about what to do. It was like he wasn't even there to them. It made him a bit angry.

He concentrated on one of the things Damian had taught him in class. Though most of his lectures were boring, Kiechii would always pay attention to magic lessons for defense later when he was running after him. He concentrated on making the ball of energy to be shot like a bullet, but then he made it grow bigger and bigger until it engulfed his entire body. Releasing it in one breath, Kiechii shot out the energy, giving him some room to dash between the Kurans who were covering their faces from the heat.

He ran into Ichiou's room and slammed the door. Ichiou was at his desk when he looked up.

"Ah, Kiechii."

"Why am I so special to you?"

"Why ask this so sudden?"

"Answer the question."

"It's because you're you. You're different Kiechii," Ichiou said as he stood up. He reached one of his hands for Kiechii's cheek but he stepped back.

"I'm not! I'm unruly and disobedient and-"

"Kiechii? Did someone say something to you?"

"Yea and before I lose my memory I want to know."

"Know…?"

"Are you raising me personally to be your next heir?"

". . . ."

"Is that why you want as much of you in me as possible? In some twisted way that helps. And what about my classmates? Where are they? Where are they really?"

"I told you, they transferred."

"And Alice?"

"Yes, she had some urgent family predicaments and had to leave last night. For good."

"I see." Kiechii slammed the door and walked to one of his favorite places; the roof.

. . . .

It was raining today, making the sky extremely dark even though it was around four o' clock. Kiechii didn't care. He ran up the stairs and burst open the door to see-

Kaname; waiting at the edge of the roof. His jacket and hair flared with the wind and his red eyes shine radiantly.

"I devoured her right here," Kaname motioned his hand over the roof. The rain was really picking up now, drenching both of them.

"What?"

"That girl of yours, Alice-chan, was it? He screams were so… satisfying." Kaname inhaled.

"You-"

"I couldn't refuse. Ichiou gave her to me after all," he said while he licked his lips.

Kiechii felt the anger boil inside him. The ancient print that represented his magic swirled around him. Kaname lifted up his hand and with the next flash of lightning disappeared.

"Come and fight me, coward! I hate purebloods! You in particular! With that cocky tone and that sly smile! I hope you lose someone important in your life, too!"

With a loud roar of thunder, Kaname was behind him. He wrapped his arms under Kiechii's.

"I already have. It'll come in time."

Kaname was gone. For good.

Kiechii beat his fists against the shack covering the steps. His screams and sobs blinding in with the loud thunder and thumping rain.


	8. Testing

As always, they had been caught.

Kiechii, Maki, and Haru were sentenced to 500 laps around the entire school. After that they were sentenced to kitchen duty for dinner. Damian never did find Hikaru so he let him slip. The young lad climbed out of the vents and was now helping the others in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kiechii," one of Kiechii's upperclassmen said to him while he handed her a clean tray.

"Hi, Alice," Kiechii said back automatically.

Alice leaned in closer. "There's an open room down the left wing that leads to a boiler room. The boiler room leads to other janitor rooms. Surely you've noticed those wood panels by now."

"Yea but-"

"Sh, I'll show you later if you want."

"Sounds great, Alice."

"Yay! It's a date then. I'll meet you outside the cafeteria at seven when you're done cleaning up."

"Shouldn't I tell the others?"

"Huh? No, don't worry about it. You can show them later. It looks less suspicious if just you and I go."

"Alright then."

Alice winked at him and left to grab the rest of her meal: salad, apple, and water bottle.

After dinner the boys cleaned up and locked down. When Kiechii went to meet Alice at the other exiting door, no one was there. Kiechii, assuming he just got stood up, left. But he didn't see why he would. Almost every girl in the academy had heard about him and Maki with the little twin sidekicks. Ridiculous, yes, but no one would ever think of ditching him.

As he walked down the dormitory with Maki and the twins he was completely engrossed in his own thoughts. Now that he thought about it, every girl that he started to like or got really close to him vanished. He had asked Ichiou once. He had told him they all "transferred." But this had to be a coincidence. There was just no way.

. . . .

The next day Alice didn't show up in class. He asked two of her roommates where she was but they said she never returned last night. He was going down the halls to demand that Ichiou tell him where she was when he bumped into something.

Kaname Kuran.

"Excuse me, Kaname-sama," Kiechii nodded and started walking past him. After taking one step past him, he couldn't move.

"Do you have something to say?" Kaname asked.

"Not particularly. I didn't know you were still here…" Kiechii thought for a moment and then smirked. "No, I'm not here to apologize to you, Kuran."

"What? That's not what I meant- I mean, if anything, I should be the one apologizing to you, Kiechii-kun. I'm sorry."

Kiechii raised his eyebrows. "What the fu- Oh! Mister and Misses Kuran!" Kiechii was suddenly freed from the spell. He put a fist over his heart and bowed. "How-do-you-do?"

Haruka smiled. "We didn't have a chance to talk to Ichiou's next heir, did we?"

"Next heir?"

"Huh? He never told you?" Juuri asked while twirling her hair, "Isn't that why you're always with him?"

"I guess it is…" Kiechii thought for a second.

"Oh no, Haruka! I think we told him something he wasn't supposed to know!"

"Shall I erase his memory again?" Kaname asked with a hint of spite in his tone.

"A…again?" Kiechii looked at them all. He decided to make a dash for it to go talk to Ichiou. Each step he took, one of the Kurans blocked it while they talked about what to do. It was like he wasn't even there to them. It made him a bit angry.

He concentrated on one of the things Damian had taught him in class. Though most of his lectures were boring, Kiechii would always pay attention to magic lessons for defense later when he was running after him. He concentrated on making the ball of energy to be shot like a bullet, but then he made it grow bigger and bigger until it engulfed his entire body. Releasing it in one breath, Kiechii shot out the energy, giving him some room to dash between the Kurans who were covering their faces from the heat.

He ran into Ichiou's room and slammed the door. Ichiou was at his desk when he looked up.

"Ah, Kiechii."

"Why am I so special to you?"

"Why ask this so sudden?"

"Answer the question."

"It's because you're you. You're different Kiechii," Ichiou said as he stood up. He reached one of his hands for Kiechii's cheek but he stepped back.

"I'm not! I'm unruly and disobedient and-"

"Kiechii? Did someone say something to you?"

"Yea and before I lose my memory I want to know."

"Know…?"

"Are you raising me personally to be your next heir?"

". . . ."

"Is that why you want as much of you in me as possible? In some twisted way that helps. And what about my classmates? Where are they? Where are they really?"

"I told you, they transferred."

"And Alice?"

"Yes, she had some urgent family predicaments and had to leave last night. For good."

"I see." Kiechii slammed the door and walked to one of his favorite places; the roof.

. . . .

It was raining today, making the sky extremely dark even though it was around four o' clock. Kiechii didn't care. He ran up the stairs and burst open the door to see-

Kaname; waiting at the edge of the roof. His jacket and hair flared with the wind and his red eyes shine radiantly.

"I devoured her right here," Kaname motioned his hand over the roof. The rain was really picking up now, drenching both of them.

"What?"

"That girl of yours, Alice-chan, was it? He screams were so… satisfying." Kaname inhaled.

"You-"

"I couldn't refuse. Ichiou gave her to me after all," he said while he licked his lips.

Kiechii felt the anger boil inside him. The ancient print that represented his magic swirled around him. Kaname lifted up his hand and with the next flash of lightning disappeared.

"Come and fight me, coward! I hate purebloods! You in particular! With that cocky tone and that sly smile! I hope you lose someone important in your life, too!"

With a loud roar of thunder, Kaname was behind him. He wrapped his arms under Kiechii's.

"I already have. It'll come in time."

Kaname was gone. For good.

Kiechii beat his fists against the shack covering the steps. His screams and sobs blinding in with the loud thunder and thumping rain.


	9. Truth

_Um... I have no clue why some of this is underlined..._

* * *

_The next morning everyone in the entire academy was called to stand attention at the front of the school yard. Damian stood at the top of the very tall steps at the academy while the kids faced him standing on the ground._

_"Last night," he yelled into a speaker, "someone committed the taboo of drinking another student's lifeblood."_

_The kids all gasped and talked amongst themselves. "Silence! Would anyone like to confess now?"_

_No one spoke. Kiechii stood perfectly still. Not moving so much as a muscle._

_"No one? Really? Because after the victim regained consciousness, she told me who it was. Would anyone like to confess now? The consequences might not be as horrifying." he liked his lips. "Then again…"_

_Damian was looking at Kiechii the entire time but when he yelled out the name of the culprit, it wasn't him. "Mister Ben Dover!" _

_The kids all gasped, including Ben. Ben Dover had a reputation for harassing the ladies but even he was shocked. _

_"What the- Hey! I didn't do it! Really!" Ben yelled as the guards each grabbed him by one arm and brought him forward to Damian. Damian stepped forward, his hand upraised with magic swirling around._

_"Wait!" a voice yelled. All the kids turned their heads to see Kiechii with his hand held high. Maki was shaking his head in disapproval. "I did it!"_

_All the kids gasped again but they were not as shocked. Damian commanded that Ben be released and he resumed his place in line. Kiechii, who as three lines of students back, walked up quickly. He held his hands outstretched in fists facing upwards to Damian and bowed his head. _

_Damian sighed. "Return to your classes! There's nothing to see here! This is to be dealt with by Ichiou himself."_

_The kids all said "Yes, Damian-sama," in unison, saluted, and went their separate ways. _

_Damian led Kiechii down the hall again. "That was really nice of Claire to lie for you Kiechii. You really have quite the charm."_

_Kiechii rolled his eyes. "It's not like I asked her to do that."_

_"And it's not that I wish Ichiou actually beats you to death today. No wait…"_

_He opened the door and pushed Kiechii in. "You were right, Ichiou," Damian confirmed before slamming the door. _

_This now leading us to Kiechii's head being slammed against a wall. "What were you thinking?" _

_Kiechii coughed. "That Claire was a good choice." his head was bashed against the wall once more._

_"Do you know how much discrepancy is behind those very words? Do you realize how serious this is?"_

_"… I guess I'm starting to…"_

_Ichiou sighed, "Starting to," he repeated in distaste. "You must like her?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Too bad for you I like you more," Ichiou said and leaned into his neck. Kiechii had dealt with this multiple times. First his neck, then his pants. _

_But this time, when he felt the fangs sink into his flesh, he knew it was different. It was like everything around him grew silent. All he could hear was the gulping of his blood. All he could feel was the burning sensation coming from his neck. All he could think about was Ichiou. His eyelids faltered shut as he became anemic from the loss of blood. Finally, he drifted off into unconsciousness. _

_. . . ._

_When Kiechii awoke it was no surprise to him that he was outstretched on the bed. It wasn't even surprising to him that he wasn't wearing clothes. What was surprising was the fact Ichiou wasn't in his chair, where he always sat, to watch him sleep. Kiechii raised himself up on his arm, looking for the old man. No one. He looked for his clothes, nothing. He peeked out the door once, only to see two guards. He shut himself in again. Confinement? Surely this wouldn't be the place to be confined…_

_It hit him then. An overwhelming rush of pain and screaming; not of his own but of a girls. He felt the weird sensation as if noodles were being pulled out of his hand. But the feeling came from his chest. Like… 'Claire's heart being ripped out,' Kiechii concluded as he gasped for air. The feeling became so nostalgic that he'd forgotten to breath. _

_It was exactly as he had thought. All that was left to do was to confront Ichiou._


	10. Her Picture

_Fall -15_

Kiechii hunted down a pair of shorts that Ichiou had never remembered to return. Or bothered to return. That was the least of his worries. His worries now consisted on what he was going to tell Ichiou-and wondering if he would be aloud to live after.

But was there a point to telling Ichiou? Couldn't the problem be solved if he'd just stop interacting with girls? Ichiou seemed to want to be the only one who possessed him. Did that mean, eventually, Maki and The Twins would be annihilated? Kiechii didn't want to stick around to find out. He ran to the door and swung it open, greeted by Damian.

"Good. We're waiting." Damian turned on his heel and started walking down the hall.

"Waiting?" Kiechii tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"You didn't believe a public appearance to catch a culprit would go without a public justification, did you? We're not going to beat you in front of the school, we're just asking-demanding a public apology." Damian handed him a folded uniform.

"This seems like a hassle," Kiechii said in a finicky tone.

"We _could_ beat you up in front of the school. I don't care either way."

Kiechii's answer was putting on the uniform.

"How's Claire?" he tried to say casually.

"She's been rehabilitated back at home. Luckily he parents aren't demanding you in court. I'd start writing an apology letter just in case, though."

Lies! They were all LIES! Kiechii nodded sternly and followed Damian out to the steps, all the students baffled in front of him.

Kiechii took a deep breath before throwing out his arms dramatically. "I APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING A SNACK LAST NIGHT!" he yelled. He shoved his way past Damian and went back inside. Damian recovered quickly. Kiechii could already hear him giving threats to anyone who tried to rein act the incident.

He didn't care. He wanted to confront Ichiou. But would there be a point? Lives can't come back… but Kiechii felt that, if he saw Ichiou's face again, he'd-

"Kiechii." the low, maniacal voice rumbled. Ichiou stood in front of Kiechii, hands clean like he had not just murdered someone.

"Ichiou." Kiechii nodded to him.

"I need to see you in my-"

"'My bed naked'?" Kiechii guessed the end of his sentence.

"Office," Ichiou corrected in a harsher tone. "It's time to get serious."

Butt sex! Kiechii shuttered but followed Ichiou. What he'd been doing for almost half his life. He needed to get out. Like, now.

Walking into Ichiou's room/office was never out of the norm for Kiechii. What made this particular case peculiar was the fact that he had yet to be struck or been removed of his clothing. Instead, Ichiou motioned for him to have a seat in front of his desk while he sat down and shuffled with some paper work. Kiechii sat down warily.

"I feel like this is a parent-teacher conference…" Kiechii tried to peek over Ichiou's desk to see what he was doing. Ichiou shut the folder and slid it to the side; out of sight- out of mind.

"Kiechii, from the eight years you've been in my care, I've treated you …special," Ichiou started/

BY FUCKING ME! "Yes, sir."

"As you know, your classes at this academy will shortly be over and everyone will be assigned units."

Kiechii thought about that one. Yea, Damian probably said something about that… he nodded, waiting for Ichiou to continue.

"I want you to be in charge of my first unit- this is a great honor. With it, I need you to choose four or five 'knights' for your sector. You will be in charge- have the authority. They cannot deny you."

Kiechii blinked. Was he ready to dictate? Even with such a small number…

"You can have time to choose your team-"

"Maki, Hikaru and Haru, Alice, and Claire," Kiechii answered automatically.

"Kiechii, those girls transferred."

"They can come back," Kiechii answered.

"Stop being ridiculous!" Ichiou said, very annoyed.

"Well why not ask? I'm sure you have their numbers somewhere. There's a phone right over there." Kiechii pointed at his desk. He then grabbed the folder Ichiou had on his desk.

Ichiou stood up. "Kiechii," he warned. "Those girls are-"

"Dead? Ya, I know. Why'd you think I'd pull something like that?" Kiechii licked his lips, "Vampire Bonds. Piece O' cake."

Ichiou's eyes widened but he swiped for the folder, knocking Kiechii hard on the head after retrieving it. A few pages fluttered to the floor.

"I underestimate you. So much," he said more to himself.

"Any girl I came close to! They'd 'transfer'. What's the point in killing them, Ichiou?" Kiechii almost wanted to cry.

"Personal relationships-"

"Loosen my ties with you! Getting to close to someone else would put what ever you're planning in jeopardy!" Kiechii yelled. There was no point now, seeing Ichiou had only made him angrier.

"You're right," he answered.

"Damn right I am!" Kiechii fumed. "What if I liked her?" Kiechii picked up a loose paper from the ground. It was a profile of a young girl, about 3 years younger than him. "Would you kill her too?"

Kiechii started to actual look at the paper. The girl was actually cute. Her black hair shined brilliantly, reflecting her sparkly green eyes and flushed cheeks. Her smile was just as dazzling to Kiechii.

Ichiou swiped the paper when realizing how curious Kiechii was to it. He looked at the paper before smirking. "That can be arranged. In fact, that could be your first assignment if you like."

"Stop screwing around! I know what you're doing!"

"That's not changing my decision, Kiechii. Pick your unit."

"What?"

"Only knowing that you've understood this much means you're more than fit for this job. Pick. Your. Unit."

There was a long period of silence. Kiechii thought… If he picked his unit carefully he could run away from this place. From Damien. From Ichiou.

The thought of it made his heart pound faster. He could just imagine seeing the world with his best friends- picking up and dating whatever foreign girls he liked.

"Seiren," Kiechii said under his breath, "The fourth." Kiechii remembered the small quiet girl from last night. Alice had brought her. Her hair was chopped short and it was a silvery-purple. Seiren was a very serious person but Maki had seemed to take a liking to her…

"Good, you understand. Pick your fifth within the next two weeks. You're bound to me, Kiechii. Don't ever forget that. _You are mine."_

"_Yes, sir. My apologies," Kiechii said like a good little brainwashed kid should. In a week or two he would go from a trouble-making kid to a right hand commander. _


	11. A Discussion

_One week_

"Ugh! Maki! Why the heck do you smoke that?" Kiechii said as he walked into the boy's (duh) bathroom. Maki slouched against the window.

"Why do you _not_?" Maki asked, grinning.

Kiechii said. "I told you, when Ichiou is this close," Kiechii leaned up to Maki, invading any personal bubble anyone would have, "he definitely smells your breath."

Maki just shrugged and pulled out another cigarette. "Well when we graduate you can start, right? No big daddy Ichiou to worry about!"

". . . ."

"He _is_ letting you leave, right?" Maki's eyes were so cold it was scary.

"Well yea! Just…" Kiechii slumped down next to him. He hadn't thought about his unit until Maki mentioned it. He needed to stop avoiding it. This seemed to be the perfect time, too. "Hey, Maki? Answer me seriously…"

"Okay, what?"

"Who would be the most likely to _run from the academy…?" Kiechii winced at his own words, afraid of the reaction his friend might have. Speaking of leaving the academy was unheard of. _

Maki just tilted his head back, like he was thinking hard. Probably was.

"You, of course, I can see me and The Twins…"

"Besides us," Kiechii hinted.

"Thought so… Let's see, there's… wait! Kiechii, what are you-" Maki looked at his friend concerned. "You're not…?"

"I don't know," Kiechii answered. "All I know is that, in a week, you, The Twins, Seiren, and one other will be apart of my unit."

"Wow, really?" Maki was stunned.

"First hand, too."

"You don't say…"

"So I'm just preparing for whatever might happen," Kiechii explained.

"As you should. Just as expected from my commander." Maki smiled. Kiechii glared but then softened. This was what he'd have to get used to.

"Don't you dare say that-"

"In front of anyone? I get it, just wanted to try it out." Maki's grin widened. "Well then there's one person that would be perfect."

"Great. Who?"

"My best bet would be Karl. Karl will do anything we want."

Kiechii thought about the little cubby kid with round glasses. "True."

"Commander, we have ourselves an escape squad," Maki saluted.

"It's just in case!"

"Yea, yea."

Maki ruffled Kiechii's hair. Kiechii frowned at the feeling of being treated so much like a little kid. That was, until he swiped Maki's cig pack and ran off.


	12. Going Alone

"At some point in someone's life… enough has to be enough, right?" Kiechii mumbled up on the roof. He leaned to the far side of the building structures. No one could see him from this angle, only the sun. He wasn't going to let that bug him at this point in his life. He had decisions to make. The sun would be gone in a matter of minutes anyway.

Choices….choices, choices, choices. Kiechii moaned and ran his finger through his hair.

One; He could stay with Ichiou. He'd made it this far, right? Ichiou would never treat him the same again. He'd become a general. Probably so distant from Ichiou that they'd never talk as much as giving and receiving orders.

Would that clear his mind? Make him forget? No… absolutely not. Ichiou had to have something else planned for him. He had to! The markings that stayed permanently on his body were proof that he was Ichiou's "special."

On the other hand… he could accept his unit, then run with them. That had been his first plan. Maki's idea, too. But that'd endanger his friends. If they were caught they'd be put to death. No doubt. But would he? Again he groaned. No, probably not.

Four days to choose. Four days until "graduation." About three days to think…

What… but what if he didn't wait? He didn't think to much… reacted on impulse?

"Ugh… what am I trying to say…?" Run? Not with a unit. But he himself… just run? No one would be in danger that way. If he got caught, he'd die… or whatever. And if he didn't, well, then he'd be freed from the messed up yaoi fanfiction that was his life.

. . . .

So he packed his things to leave that day, just before the sun rise when everyone was cowering from the light. He got as far as the door to his own and Maki's room before he was tackled back inside. By, again, Maki.

"Maki! You were sleeping!" Kiechii twisted his neck against his attackers will to see the pillow body laying in the bed. The aura around him darkened as he felt the stupidity of falling for suck a thing.

"Ha! You were planning to leave without us!" Maki accused, he smiled like that didn't even affect him. In his mind, he had stopped him. In Kiechii's, it was just another obstacle.

"Move it, Maki! It's easier this way!" Kiechii struggled with him only to stand up with the rest of his potential crew blocking the doorway. "Maki…" he growled.

"Yea I told them. You can make it your first order as commander to have me punished WHEN you become commander in THREE days!"

"Kiechii-kun, please don't leave without us!" Haru pleaded. Him and his brother pulled off an unheard of adorable act. Kiechii took a step back. Seiren nodded.

"See? We _want_ to come with you! Don't worry about dragging us into your life! We're _here to do this!"_

_Kiechii looked at them all, genuinely wanting to come. They all held their breathes, waiting for his answer. It came after his long, stressed sigh. "Don't think I won't punish you, Maki."_

"_Yes! We're coming!" Maki hugged him, followed by The Twins. Seiren watched from the door._

_And they spent the rest of the night planning their escape until the sun rose and the fell asleep on top of each other._


	13. Monopoly

**This chapter contains lines from a skit from Dane Cook about Monopoly. I liked it so threw it in there. Enjoy!

To leave with a bang or to leave in the dead of the day; The options this small resistance vampire group had. There were many tactical arguments through their plans but all agreed that Karl would be the best choice for the fifth member. That much was set in stone.

So as the night of "graduation" approached, they began to get more and more anxious. Kiechii had told them many times that they would not have to leave right away. As far as they were all concerned though, the sooner the better. True, the guard on the facility would be down as new members were assigned duties and the old workers trained the newcomers. It would be the best time.

Still, Kiechii didn't see the need to rush things. Ichiou probably had nothing in mind for them. Yet. It was still in consideration so the group decided to only leave when the timing was perfect.

Kiechii now knelt in front of Ichiou, his superiors to his right. It was a silly ritual they had always performed every once-in-while in welcoming a new unit. So, to this audience, Kiechii's face being so close to the lower part of Ichiou was nothing. To him, well… he tried not to think about it too much. Maki's snickers proved he did.

"I vow to perform my duties to the best of my abilities as a commander. I vow to try to be fair," Kiechii flashed a glare at Damien, "and to stay loyal to The Council."

"Do thee swear this to be true?" Ichiou asked.

"Well, yea. I kinda just said it," Kiechii blurted. Ichiou shot him a look. "I mean, yes! This I do swear and promise to fulfill!"

"Then by the power of The Council, I, Takuma Ichiou, swear you, Kiechii Ichijo, into the…"

Wait- what? Had Kiechii heard right? Kiechii… Ichijo…?

"Wait!" Kiechii stood up.

"Oh boy, he couldn't let this go…" Maki mumbled from the crowd.

"Kiechii Ichijo, Ichiou?" Kiechii felt the rage boil beneath him. Their voices were a loud whisper.

"Yes," Ichiou said it as if it were obvious. "Would you rather I use your ceased fathers name? The one you never cared to tell me? Would you rather I tell everyone the reason you're in my care?" Kiechii dropped back down to his knee and Ichiou smiled coldly. That seemed to break him.

"Then, Kiechii Ichijo, I swear thee into The Council's commanders." Ichiou announced and the crowd all cheered as Kiechii received a pin to show his authority. "Commander, please announce your unit."

Kiechii stepped up to the podium and called out the names of his friends, the ones Ichiou knew of. Then, he called out Karl. Ichiou's eyebrows lifted in surprise and, to put it bluntly, disapproval. Little Karl couldn't be happier.

And, that night, Kiechii's sector was given a building all to themselves. There were twelve units much like his, most of them older. It was rare a new group be brought in. Rare a new group full of such young, inexperienced people came in. They were certainly the talk amongst the generals. They're room was like a lounge and bar. They were free to drink, party (to some extent), and play games.

"FUCK THIS GAME!" Maki screamed one day. He flipped over the Monopoly board everyone was circled around, obviously drunk. "It's four in the morning, Karl! YOU WIN! I'm paying luxury tax out the ass! And I hate when you're the banker! Where'dya get the pink fifties, you cheating whore?"

"Ma-" Kiechii started.

"Don't you fucking touch me, 'commander.' Karl is a cheating whore! And I should cut your head off with this little doggie!"

Kiechii rolled up his sleeves and there was a big brawl that night. And, aside from that, there were no real problems.

A month past, then two. Kiechii's unit had worked hard, trying in everyway to be on good terms with Ichiou. Results in that were fairly good. Ichiou truly believed Kiechii was the best choice for everything. The only thing he probably missed was his nightly "punishments" for Kiechii. Now they were "meetings" very so often. Kiechii had become cold to anything involving Ichiou's lusts. He stood perfectly in line, like a general should. Ichiou would only feed on him now, he seemed stressed. No matter what he did, Kiechii wouldn't move unless ordered. It almost seemed to make Ichiou… lonely.

One night, Ichiou had nipped at his neck like always. He had begged him to stay the night but Kiechii reminded him of the work he had to do.

"Huh? Oh, oh, right…" Ichiou murmured off the edge of Kiechii's lips. He seemed so off track lately. Like he was missing something.

"Ichiou…" Kiechii's words came before he had time to think, "is something going on?"

Ichiou shuffled more papers from his desk to form somewhat arranged piles. "Kiechii, I trust you."

A ping of guilt shot through him. "I know."

"Then know this: Soon I'll leave for Cross Academy. Well, not _particularly_ there but to my residence close by."

"Cross Academy," Kiechii repeated the words.

"Yes, you see, this academy is about to be attended by both our races."

Kiechii's eyes widened. "You mean vampire _and_ human?"

"Exactly, A petty whim of the Headmaster on a promise made to a pureblood long before your time, I tell you. I don't understand the true intensions, but Kaname Kuran has submitted an application to attend there."

Kiechii was caught up on his name. _Bastard, _he corrected mentally.

"So, it is only natural that I am going to monitor this school," Ichiou went on, ignoring the uneasiness clearly painted on Kiechii's face.

"Understandable…"

"And Kiechii," Ichiou looked up from his unconscious shuffling. For just a moment his old, brown, knowing eyes, locked with Kiechii's. "I was going to ask this later, but…"

Kiechii shot him a cocky look. "I will NOT go to that academy. Not with _him_." And he truly meant it.

Ichiou's exhausted sigh was plenty for an understanding. "I figured as much. Which brings me back to why _I'm_ going. In the place of _you_."

Kiechii jolted at the emphasis he had put on his words. Why was this turning into his fault?

"So what is this you are asking of me?" he cringed at how angry his words had come out. He started focusing on his calm, near future.

"I am asking you to take my position here. As… say, Headmaster."

Head_master indeed. Kiechii's eyebrows lifted. Perfect._

"_I accept," Kiechii dropped to one knee and crossed his fist over his heart. "Ichiou-dojo."_


End file.
